1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electromagnetic testing of devices, and in particular to a probe that may be used for electromagnetic compatibility testing.
2. Background
It is generally desirable and/or necessary to characterize electromagnetic radiation emanating from an integrated circuit (IC) device for the purpose of identifying potential sources of interference with other IC devices, whether collocated within the same IC package, carrier, circuit board, device and/or system, or located in a different device or system. For example, manufacturers of wireless communication devices typically attempt to identify sources of stray radio frequency signals generated by the wireless communication devices. Electromagnetic interference (EMI) and electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) testing may be performed during design and development of devices and systems and during certain manufacturing processes. However, conventional systems lack an ability to easily and quickly target areas of interest on a device under test (DUT).